Tangled
angled is a 2010 American computer-animated, musical fantasy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios, based on the story Rapunzel by the Brothers Grimm, starring Mandy Moore and Zachary Levi. It is the 50th animated feature in the Disney Animated Canon and the second film in, what is considered to be, the Disney Revival era, and was released on November 24, 2010 in North America. The film tells the story of the long lost princess Rapunzel, who yearns to leave her secluded tower for an adventure. Against her stepmother's wishes, she accepts the aid of a handsome intruder, Flynn Rider, to take her out into the world which she has never seen. Before the film's release, its title was changed from Rapunzel to Tangled, reportedly to market the film as gender-neutral. Tangled spent six years in production at a cost that has been estimated at $260 million which, if accurate, would make it the most expensive animated film ever made. Composer Alan Menken, who had worked on prior Disney animated features, returned to score Tangled. Tangled premiered at the El Capitan Theatre on November 14, 2010, and went into general release on November 24. The film earned $591 million in worldwide box office revenue, $200 million of which was earned in the United States and Canada; it was well received by critics and audiences alike. Tangled was nominated for a number of awards, including Best Original Song at the 83rd Academy Awards. Tangled would go on to become the most successful Disney animated feature film since The Lion King in 1994, both financially and commercially, beginning a new style of marketing and aesthetics for the following computer-animated films from the studio, similarly to how The Little Mermaid impacted the Disney Renaissance. An animated short sequel Tangled Ever After, was released in 2012. In 2017, a made-for-television sequel film Tangled: Before Ever After premiered as a pilot for an animated spin-off series centering Rapunzel and Eugene's adventures after the film. Plot movie begins with Flynn Rider narrating, explaining how hundreds of years ago, a single drop of sunlight fell to Earth and bloomed into a magical golden flower. The flower is found by an old woman named Mother Gothel, who sings the song "Healing Incantation" to it, causing it to restore her youth and beauty. In this way, she lives for hundreds of years, keeping the flower hidden and never sharing it with anyone. Flynn goes on to tell how the king and queen of the land were expecting a child, but the queen became very sick, and the king sent out his people to search for the legendary golden flower, which was rumored to possess powerful powers that had the ability to heal. Gothel soon realizes what they are looking for, and hides the flower under a false shrubbery, as she is unwilling to share it with anyone. However, Gothel knocks the shrub away by accident when fleeing, causing the flower's glow to be visible in the darkness. The king's guards uproot the flower and bring it back to the palace, where it is fed to the queen, who survives and gives birth to a daughter, princess Rapunzel. The little princess is born with beautiful golden hair that glows with the magic of the flower. In honor of her birth, the king and queen release a floating lantern into the sky. That night, an already-aging Gothel sneaks into the palace and cuts a piece of Rapunzel's hair to use instead of the flower. Though when she cuts it, the lock of hair turns dark brown. Gothel realizes that cutting Rapunzel's hair causes it to lose its power, and so she kidnaps the princess, escaping out the window with her. Flynn's narration explains that she locked her away in a hidden tower and raised her as her own child, having Rapunzel sing the healing song to restore Gothel's youth. Every year afterward, on the princess' birthday, the kingdom would release hundreds of flying lanterns as a symbol of hope that the lost princess would return to them.